Many electronic circuits require electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection for die pads that connect the electronic circuit to other components. An ESD protection device is typically coupled with the die pad to divert electrical charge that accumulates on the die pad. The ESD protection device may also be used for protection during mismatch overdrive at the die pad.